101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley
Name: Shirley Species: Canine Shape: Quadrapedic Breed: Dalmatian (Possible Mutt) Colors: Black/White/Golden Eye color(s): Blue Age: 12 (dog years) Gender: Female Height: 1' Even Weight: 17 lbs Voice Actor: Ashley Peldon (Talking) Lindsay Ridgeway (Singing) (Also known as voices of Darla Dimple; Cats Don't Dance) Likes: Performing, Being in the spotlight, Being told she's cute, Getting her way, and anything pink. Hates: Being ignored, Having her ears pulled, Small dog breeds (especially poodles) and Fire. Loves: N/A #1 Best Friend: Why, the spolight of course! Goal: To go to Hollywood and make it big Relatives: Aria Abilities/Talents: Tapdancing; She can sing fairly well, but her childish voice limits that talent; Acting; Being extremely cute (in her opinion) Possessions: A pink tutu; several pink bows, a squeaky clown chew toy, and a suitcase holding various other knick knacks. Markings: The most noticeable markings might be the two adorable dimple-like dots on both of her cheeks. Never mind the little heart shaped spot on her right soulder. Both of her back paws have black 'socks' muck like a fox would. Various other spots cover her, larger than one would expect a Dalmatian to have. Appearance: Small for a puppy, yet taller than her runt sister, she's about averge height for a female. She's not skinny, but other than the adorably pudgy cheeks, and the general puppy-weight, she isn't as heavy asd Aria either. Those big, blue eyes are expressive, and charming, especially when matched with that little button nose and pouty lower lip. Her fur coat is mostly black and white in the typical Dalmation fashion; except for her head. Golden curls fall over her forehead, and the fur of her ears is unnaturally long. So long, that it falls an inch or two longer than the flesh of her ears, the fur curling up to make it look like she has pigtails. Pink bows rest against the back of her ears, and one might also notice the glittery pink nail polish she has on. Her collar is-you guessed it, pink-with glittery fake rhinestones all along it. Well she'll tell you they're real. Personality: Cute. Adorable. Just so darn precious you wanna eat her up! Well, that's usually what others gather from her as she's bouncing around the farm, being talkative and playful. Not too playful-she dosen't want to mess up her nails. Despite the care in her looks, and her definitely feminine voice, she's no valley girl. In fact she rather dislikes Jewel, simply because Shirley is much, much smarter. Oh, certainly no super genius, or even very clever when it comes to solving math problems or reading. She's got that street smart air that Aria does, but instead of flaunting it, she conceals the ambition. She isn't likely to take advantage of anyone who she thinks is nice, but sometimes things just seem to line up perfectly for her. If she wants the leading part in a play-the competition might be told that they have to kiss Mooch if they get the part, and she'd suddenly have no opposition for the part. There's a stubborn streak in her, and she's not likely to let the other, more malicious side of her show not unless someone really, really, /really/, deserves it in her eyes. History: Shirley is a dog with a rather complicated past. She was born the same time as Aria, in much the manner puppies are born-being in litters and all. When it was time to sell the puppies, she was insteadgiven to one of the nieces of the Music Shop Owner. Nessa, a sweet girl, was in a wheelchair and spoiled Shirley rotten-both of them inseparable. They both loved watching old romance movies, and both wrote fanletters to Annie (well Shirley wrote to Sandy, Annie's dog in the movie), and they both loved the color pink. What Shirley didn't know, was that Nessa was terribly sick oh sure, the girl was in and out of the hospital constantly, but the puppy was too native to put it together. And one day, only months after she was taken in by the girl; Nessa died. Things happened to Shirley, then. She wasn't wanted, she (somehow) reminded the parents of their child, and she was bounced from house to house, given away simply because she just wasn't a normal dog. All she wanted to do was dance or bark/howl constantly, never wanting to play fetch or dig holes or anything! Eventually, Shirley decided to take matters into her own paws, and ran away-to Hollywood. Or rather, she tried. Eventually she was found by a Circus looking for an extra puppy performer, and stayed with them for some time. For reasons she refused to say, Shirley ran away from there too-only to come upon Dearly Farm. Her fur charred, as if she had been in a fire. Of course, Roger and Anita took in the puppy they found, nearly dead of exhaustion on their doorstep. For whatever reason, Shirley dosen't seem to want to try to run away from Dearly Farm. Not just yet, that is. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians